


This isn't envy, it's eyeliner.

by shihadchick



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has principles, and flirting with Kowalski goes right against them. Maybe. Probably?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't envy, it's eyeliner.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Unifying Principles of Greenery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1225) by dessert_first. 



> First line from [](http://dessert-first.livejournal.com/profile)[**dessert_first**](http://dessert-first.livejournal.com/)'s ["On the Unifying Principles of Greenery" (BtVS: Spike/Xander)](http://dessert-first.livejournal.com/10766.html), one of the many awesome prompts I had my pick of. Thank you, [](http://dessert-first.livejournal.com/profile)[**dessert_first**](http://dessert-first.livejournal.com/), and many thanks to [](http://katrin.livejournal.com/profile)[**katrin**](http://katrin.livejournal.com/) for help and reassurance at 5am.

  
* * *

[It's okay as long as they don't kiss, right?](http://dessert-first.livejournal.com/10766.html)

Because this is Fraser we're talking about here, _Fraser_, and he wouldn't do anything like that unless he really meant it, unless it meant something to him. He's got principles, he's like all moral and upstanding, even when you'd really rather he was more kind of horizontal, so to speak.

So what if Fraser and Ray keep winding up having long involved conversations in the bathroom together, and in the supply closet -- and come _on_, like no one ever jumped to conclusions about that before, or at least they should've, but maybe it was easier not to when it was Ray- well, the real Ray. Or the other Ray, that is, at least. So what if it seems like they don't even need to talk half the time, they're just racing out the door to get beat up and chase after whatever bad guy they're gunning for, well, that Ray's gunning for on account of Fraser not liking to carry a gun and all.

Nothing to say that means anything at all, other than maybe some people have dirty minds and should lay off the Jerry Springer marathons, because come three am you can get some really funny ideas about things, like spending $49.95 on all-in-one makeup, for example. And it only comes in one color and who wears brown, brown and more brown anyway? Ugh.

So what if maybe Fraser leans all over Ray's desk when he's explaining something, and so what if Ray laid off on flirting with every girl in the building two minutes after Fraser got back from up north (except for DA Kowalski, and that seems like it could just be habit by now, like he doesn't know any other way to react; psychology, right?), they can be all buddy-buddy as much as they like, because until that fat lady is singing about someone getting his tongue down someone else's throat? There's still more than enough of a chance for Ma Vecchio's girl to get in there and steal the show.

-fin-


End file.
